icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Peverley
|birth_place = Guelph, ON, CAN |draft = Undrafted |career_start = 2004 |career_end = 2014 }} John Richard Peverley (born July 8, 1982 in Guelph, Ontario) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey player who last played for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Prior to beginning his professional career, Peverley played collegiate hockey for the St. Lawrence University Skating Saints where he led the Skating Saints in points in three of his four seasons. Undrafted, Peverley made his professional debut in the 2004–05 season in the ECHL with the South Carolina Stingrays before playing a solitary game with the Portland Pirates in the AHL. After leading the Milwaukee Admirals in points midway in the 2006–07 season, his second season with the Admirals, Peverley was signed by parent club the Nashville Predators on January 17, 2007, appearing in 13 NHL games by seasons end. Peverley spilt the 2007–08 season with the Predators and the Admirals appearing in all six games for the Predators in the playoffs against eventual Stanley Cup winning champions the Detroit Red Wings. On January 10, 2009, Peverley was claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers after accumulating 9 points in 27 games. The switch to Atlanta had rejuvenated his career as he collected 35 points in 39 games for the remainder of the 2008–09 season and earning a two- year, $2.6 million contract with the Thrashers. Peverly was traded to the Boston Bruins on February 18, 2011 along with Boris Valabik in exchange for forward Blake Wheeler and defenceman Mark Stuart. Peverly played 23 games for the Bruins at the end of the 2010-11 season for the Bruins, scoring 3 goals and 4 assists adding a total of 41 points at the end of the season for Peverly between the Thrashers and the Bruins. He won the cup with the Bruins and played in 25 playoff games, tallying 12 points with 4 goals and 8 assists. The following 2011-12 season, Peverly played in 57 games for Boston, scoring 11 goals and 31 assists. He played in 7 postseason games scoring 3 goals and 2 assists as the team were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs. The 2012-13 season saw Peverly sign with JYP Jyväskylä of the SM-liiga because of the league's lockout. He played in 29 games for JYP, collecting 23 points and scoring 9 goals and 14 assists. When the league's lockout ended, Peverly returned to the Bruins orginization, appearing in 47 games, only scoring 6 goals and 12 assists. In 21 playoff games he only scored twice. The lockout shortened season seemed to be a weaker season for Peverly point-producing wise. Only July 4, 2013, Peverly along with teammates Tyler Seguin and Ryan Button were traded in a package deal to the Dallas Stars in exchange for players Loui Eriksson, Joe Morrow, Reilly Smith, and Matt Fraser. Before the start of the Stars 2013 training camp, Peverly had a surgical procedure to correct an irregular heartbeat. Six months later, in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets on March 10, 2014 he collapsed on the bench because of the cardiac issue. The heartbeat was later corrected. Peverly played in 62 games during the 2013-14 season, earning 30 points. During the 2014-15 season Peverly did not play professional hockey and volunteered as an assistant coach for the Stars American Hockey League affiliate, the Texas Stars. He announced his retirement on September 4, 2015, staying with Dallas in the front office as the team's Player Development Coordinator. Career statistics Transactions * January 17, 2007 - Signed by the Nashville Predators as a free agent. * January 10, 2009 - Claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers. * February 18, 2011 - Traded from the Thrashers to the Boston Bruins with Boris Valábik in exchange for Blake Wheeler and Mark Stuart. * July 4, 2013 - Traded from the Boston Bruins to the Dallas Stars with teammates Tyler Seguin and Ryan Button in exchange for players Loui Eriksson, Joe Morrow, Reilly Smith, and Matt Fraser. External links * Category:Born in 1982 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Milwaukee Admirals player Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Portland Pirates player Category:Reading Royals players Category:Saint Lawrence Saints players Category:South Carolina Stingrays player